Teammates
by momoxtoshiro
Summary: What if Cardin had gone through with his plan, only he had gone after Blake? Takes place after episode 13. (RWBY Tuesday!)


**I needed to do this. I was so angry after episode 13. This is probably OOC, but I hate Cardin so just let me take my rage out on him via Yang.**

**A little background: basically this takes place after episode 13, but just pretend Jaune wasn't blackmailed by Cardin. Cardin's just being an asshole as per usual and goes after Blake instead of Pyrrha.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY.**

* * *

Teammates

Yang held her jar to the trunk of the tree, waiting for the sweet, pink sap to fill it to the brim.

She glanced around at the rest of her teammates and companions; Ren was lecturing Nora about drinking 3 jars of sap already. Pyrrha and Jaune stood together as they tried to locate good trees for harvesting.

Weiss had already procured her jar and was presently informing Ruby of how hopeless she was for not being able to do the same. Yang smirked a bit as the heiress sighed heavily and knelt down beside her partner to show her how it was done, remarking that Ruby needed to take responsibility if any sap got on her dress.

Blake was a short distance away from the rest of them, always one to be content away from others.

Yang made sure to keep an eye on all of them, as Professor Goodwitch had warned them about monsters in the forest.

However, Yang had not seen any of team CDNL's members since they had gone off to collect the tree sap. Yang did not particularly care for the group of condescending boys, but knew it would probably be better to return to Goodwitch with everyone intact.

As much as she hated to have to babysit the team of notoriously lazy jocks, she placed her jar on the ground and straightened up just for the sake of seeking them out. Sure enough, she could basically sense their slothful auras several yards away, just over a slight ridge. "What the heck are those idiots doing?" She growled to herself. "There aren't even any trees up there."

Rolling her eyes because she knew she would likely have to whip them into shape, Yang began making her way over to where they were lazing off. But as she approached, she heard the unmistakable mutterings of those who were up to no good. Snorting in disgust, Yang got nearer to their location, honing in her sense of hearing until their words became audible.

"There she is." Cardin's naturally hair-raising voice was saying. "Black-haired bookworm who thinks she's better than everyone else. Insulting me in front of the whole class. She's gonna get it."

Yang froze, a mixture of fear and anger boiling inside of her as she realized what he was saying, and who he was threatening.

Blake still stood a distance away from the others, keeping to herself as she enjoyed the sights of the scarlet leaves perpetually spiraling down.

Yang gritted her teeth as she stomped toward the ridge team CDNL was lurking behind, her fists already clenched tightly as she sensed the potential danger presented to her partner; Yang went on the defensive, which in her case, just so happened to be the offensive.

"Hey!" She barked in a loud, commanding voice that clearly displayed how pissed off she was. "Just what the hell do you think you're-" But before she could finish her accusation, she halted in her tracks when a blur flashed before her vision.

It was evident that the team of boys had thrown something from their vantage point, and as Yang predicted it's trajectory, she felt a sickening twist in her gut.

She was too appalled to even shout out her partner's name as the glass jar hurtled toward Blake, who was focused on her enjoyment of the scenery.

Yang felt time stop as several different emotions ripped through her veins; shock - utter shock, along with terror, but ultimately rage.

She could only watch in horror as the jar smashed into the back of her partner's head. It had been thrown with such force that it shattered upon contact, glass shards flying off in every direction as Blake let out an agonized cry, stumbling to ground where she lie still.

Yang stopped breathing as she watched the scene unfold, the crimson liquid staining the ground too dark to be tree sap.

But it was not long before the horror morphed into ire as a chorus of cruel laughter went up. "Wait wait!" Cardin was guffawing. "That's not even the best part! I have the wasps, too!"

Yang was still too frozen with anger and fear, still unsure of what to do. But when she heard Cardin's words this time, she was prepared.

Seconds later, a low buzzing sound exploded the silence as a swarm of Rapier Wasps blurred her vision. Attracted to the sweet sap, the deadly insects shot directly toward Blake.

"Oh no you don't!" Yang screeched as fire bursted from within her. Her eyes ran red as she leaped forward, cocking her fist and dealing a devastating blow into the swarm of wasps, intercepting them on their way to her partner. The insects then directed their attention to Yang and she jumped back, spitting in annoyance; she had more important things to tend to right now.

But just before Yang was forced to bother with the wasps, a familiar scythe and sword appeared before her, deflecting the insects. Ruby and Weiss stood with their backs to Yang now, poised with their respective weapons and ready for battle.

"I don't know what's going on, but you can explain later!" Ruby shouted over the sounds of the buzzing. Yang gave her teammates a grateful nod as she left them to deal with the bugs.

Meanwhile, Yang darted toward the ridge where she knew the guilty party would be sniveling in fear for their lives now; but she could assure they would not be in that pathetic state for long, because she was going to kill them herself.

She cleared the ridge in a single jump, landing in front of the members of team CDNL with such an impact that dozens of fallen leaves scattered around her. Hair aflame, she raised her head, her eyes burning as she surveyed her pitiful victims. They all wore the same expression suggesting they were about to wet their pants as Yang stomped dangerously toward them. As she neared them, they were too petrified to even attempt to move away.

Her breath was blazing hot as she spoke:

"Which one." She growled. "Which one of you..." She came to a stop a foot away from their livid faces. "WHICH ONE OF YOU BASTARDS WAS IT?!" She roared, her entire body igniting in flame like that of a dragon's. Her prey whimpered as three of them ratted out their leader with trembling fingers, but Yang turned on them first. "You're all just as responsible for going along with it!" She shouted.

In a single jump, she gathered enough speed to twist her body into a spiral, and three powerful roundhouse kicks quickly sent them crumpling to their knees. Yang then narrowed her eyes onto her real target.

"Y...You can't do this!" Cardin made a sorrowful attempt to scoff. "Goodwitch'll never stand for attacking a fellow student." He said, taking a step back for every one Yang advanced.

"And what was it exactly that _you_ just did?" She challenged.

She had backed him up against a tree now.

"Y-You're insane..." He whimpered, his teeth chattering.

"Am I?" She whispered in a voice so deathly calm it could make a person faint.

"You'll... You'll get expelled..." He yelped, his final attempt. Yang could hardly take the time to appreciate the wonderful sight of his trembling before she trapped him with her final step. She grabbed his collar furiously and ran him up against the tree.

"Does it look like I _fucking care_?!" She bellowed.

She pressed him against the bark until she heard wood breaking, driving him against the tree until it snapped in half, falling backward. Yang roughly let go of Cardin's shirt as she watched the tree collapse, taking the pitiable boy with it.

Yang longed to satisfy her throbbing fists by pounding them into his skull, but she had to force herself to step away, knowing that she would only disgust herself further if she continued.

Instead, she reminded herself that there were much more dire circumstances at hand.

Suppressing the flames, Yang kicked off back toward the ridge, clearing the jump easily before racing to where her partner lie.

"Blake!" She cried desperately, falling to her knees as she reached her. Yang could see gashes from where shards of glass had scored her neck and shoulders, and her onyx hair was damp and sticky.

Yang was afraid to touch her, but was more afraid not to. "Blake!" Calling out her name again, Yang gently placed a hand on her partner's back. Blake flinched, moaning in pain, but the fact that she was still conscious relieved Yang somewhat. The blonde quickly wiped the glass away, making sure no shards were embedded in her partner's skin.

"Ah!" Blake hissed in pain as her trembling arms pushed her body up, her long hair spilling over her shoulders.

"Blake!" Yang cried again. "Blake, can you hear me? Do you know who I am?" Her voice rose in panic as the gravity of the incident crashed over her. _For a jar of glass to have broken upon contact, and there's so much blood..._ "D-Don't try to move!" Yang gasped as Blake forced herself to lift her head.

"Y... Yang...?" She rasped, her golden eyes bleary. Blood trickled in a single line down the side of her face and Yang tried her best not to look at it.

"Yes." She nodded. "Yes, it's me. Oh, thank god."

"Yang..." Blake huffed. "It hurts..." She panted, her voice clipped as a searing pain throbbed throughout her head.

"I know." Yang tried to keep her voice from breaking. "I know. I'm sorry. I should have stopped them sooner... Just... don't move, okay? Just take it easy." She gently ran her palm up and down Blake's shoulders as her partner attempted to regain her breath. But it was only seconds later when Blake's vision failed her, and she slumped forward into Yang's arms.

"Blake? Blake!" Yang fretfully called out to her again, but received no reply.

Just then, an appalled voice sounded from nearby.

"What in the _world_ is going on here?" Glynda stood in shock alongside team JNPR who had brought her to the scene, and only now did Yang turn to look behind her.

Dozens of bodies of the Rapier Wasps lie strewn about the forest floor, Ruby and Weiss knelt in the center, the young huntress tending to the heiress who had apparently been hurt amidst the fray.

Just above them on the ridge lie four unconscious students who had assaulted a fellow student.

And then there was Yang herself, her hair frazzled and the rims of her eyes still glowing red as she supported her unconscious partner in her lap.

The Professor was too shocked to even begin wondering what had taken place on her field trip.

"You lot can explain on the way." She ordered. "For now, help get each other back to the school."

As the members of team JNPR ascended the ridge to retrieve CDNL, Yang silently wished they would leave them there to rot.

"Yang!" Ruby's voice brought Yang back to her senses as she looked up to find her other teammates and her Professor standing above her.

"What happened?" Glynda demanded, crouching down to inspect Blake's wounds.

"Cardin he... he threw a jar at her..." Yang could barely even stand to say the words as they resurfaced the horrible scene. Glynda lightly ran her fingers over Blake's neck and shoulders, locating the cuts on the back of her head. Emitting a faint flow of aura from her fingertips, she sat back.

"I've managed to temporarily close her wounds, but we need to get her properly treated." Yang watched almost reluctantly as Glynda took Blake from her and stood.

Yang was still a bit dazed, slightly relieved after hearing Glynda's words that she had stopped Blake's bleeding. A hand appeared before her eyes, and Yang glanced up to find Ruby standing above her now.

"I'm glad you did what you did." She said. "Because if you hadn't done it, I would've."

"As would I have." Weiss agreed, her voice dripping with fury.

"I'm just glad I didn't go _too_ overboard." Yang chuckled bitterly. She took the hand Ruby offered as her sister pulled her to her feet. It was then Yang realized that Ruby's other hand was wrapped around Weiss's waist, as the heiress's complexion was worryingly ashen. "What happened to you?" Yang asked, taken aback.

"I got stung," Weiss mumbled, as though admitting she had made a devastating mistake. "But it's nothing serious."

"Seriously?!" Yang felt the worry bubbling within her again. "Those things have poison!"

"Which is another reason as to precisely why we should get moving." Glynda interjected. Team JNPR had retrieved the guilty party, who had all somehow managed to groggily regain consciousness. The professor turned her stern eyes onto team CDNL's members. "You four have a great deal of explaining to do when we get back. But spare your excuses for now and follow along. I don't want to hear so much as a peep from you lot." She swiped her hard gaze over the four of them who obediently remained silent.

Making sure not to move the unconscious girl in her arms, Glynda then took off the way they had come. Jaune, Pyrrha, Ren and Nora had been ordered to keep an eye on the members of CDNL, while Ruby was to take care of Weiss. It was not long before the heiress's legs began to tremble and she started to breathe hard, and Yang had to jump forward to prevent her from collapsing. Ruby lifted her partner into her arms and continued onward.

Yang still felt sick as she watched them all dash through the trees before her. She had personally beaten up and entire team, and now two of her own teammates were injured and unconscious. _What a huge mess_. She thought angrily. _And it's all his fault._

Yang sent a piercing glare to the back of Cardin's head, allowing herself to smirk, just a bit when he tripped a second later.

After a few minutes, the sight of Beacon Academy caused the concern to fill Yang's chest yet again, and she quickly followed after the others.

* * *

Yang strode down the hallway to the infirmary wing at a fast pace, eager to finally see Blake again after an entire day of being separated from her.

"Y-Yang, wait up!" Ruby tagged along behind her, trying to keep up with her sister and support Weiss at the same time. The heiress was gripping her left arm tightly, as it was bandaged tightly beneath the ice-blue sleeve. She had been treated for the wasp poison directly after the expedition, but it was evident that the effects had yet to wear off, as she still had to clutch onto Ruby for balance.

"Ah, right. Sorry." Yang came to a halt as she waited for them. "I guess I'm just still anxious."

"It's not like she's going anywhere." Ruby chuckled. "Plus, you need to be careful now. You've gotten two week's worth of detention for attacking other students, despite how totally in the wrong they were and how _they_ blatantly attacked Blake and how they totally deserved it-" She started going off on an enraged tangent before Weiss nudged her side meaningfully. "Huh? Oh, right. Despite how totally, mega, super, ultra wrong and horrible team CDNL was, you've got to watch yourself, too. At this point, running in the infirmary's halls might get you suspended or something..."

"I hear ya." Yang sighed as she reluctantly continued on at a slower pace. "Still, those guys' punishments weren't nearly enough. All they got was two month's of detention, in-school suspension, extra disciplinary lectures, and a temporary suspension of their team activities. I say what they did is only punishable by death." Her eyes were beginning to glow crimson again.

"Now, now!" Ruby quickly spoke up. "I know what you mean, _really_ I do, but we're just going to have to accept their charges."

"Look on the bright side." Weiss put in. "If all of the school's punishments weren't enough, you sure gave them a fright they'll never forget for as long as they live."

"Yeah, I guess..." Yang was still reluctant about not having punched Cardin's team all the way from the Forest of Forever Fall to the Emerald Forest where they could be eaten by whatever monsters of Grimm lurked there.

"Now that it's over," Ruby added with a hint of mischief. "I guess wailing on those guys must have felt pretty good, huh?"

"You have no idea." Yang smirked.

The three of the gradually made their way to where Blake was being treated. Having been granted permission to enter from the nurse, the three girls quietly stepped into the room.

The walls were a pale shade of tan and the ceiling and tiled floors were white; Yang felt that if they left Weiss there for a moment, it would be incredibly hard to find her again.

In stark contrast to the light colors, Blake's dark onyx hair was the only thing that stood out. She lie in bed, dressed in a loose white robe, with bandages wrapped around her head. She had suffered a concussion from the previous day's events and still had to remain in the infirmary for another day before she could return to attending lectures; she was forbidden to participate in any form of combat training for at least another week.

As Ruby sat down beside Weiss on two of three chairs beside Blake's bed, Yang left her own chair vacant as she stood at Blake's side. Her partner's eye were closed, but the instant she sensed her teammates' presences, the golden irises fluttered open.

"Hey." She greeted them, her voice still a little frail. "Thanks for coming, you guys." Shifting her arms, she made an attempt to sit up.

"Woah, woah, woah!" Yang stopped her immediately. "You shouldn't be moving around!"

"It's fine, Yang." Blake reassured her as she managed to straighten her back. "See?" Yang's hands were still stretched out before her, stuck between wanting to help her sit up and having her lie back down.

"Calm down." Addressing Yang, Weiss's voice was level-headed, but trembled just enough to demonstrate her own concern for Blake. "She's recovering fine. She has a strong aura, remember?"

"Oh, come on." Yang grunted. "You'd be the same way if it was Ruby." Her teasing remark effectively clammed the heiress up, as Yang took a moment to enjoy her favorite hobby of taunting her. Ruby's cheeks turned red as Weiss avoided her gaze, and Yang chuckled before turning back to Blake. "At least let me do this much." She reached forward to lean the pillow against the headboard of the bed before helping Blake sit back against it.

"Thanks." Blake offered a small smile, the little blessing Yang had been forced to suffer an entire day without seeing yesterday. "Thank you, Yang." Blake repeated, her voice suddenly growing more serious. "Thank you, for what you did..."

"Don't mention it." Yang placed a warm hand atop her partner's. "It was my pleasure, believe me."

"I'm certain it was." Blake said, amusedly. "But again, thank you. I still don't know why you went that far for my sake. You received a lot of strict punishments, too. I guess I just... I can't believe you did that for me..." Her gaze had been directed into her lap until she heard Yang's chuckle and looked up once more.

"Silly." She smirked. "It's for the same reasons we do anything. The same reason you help me study every night."

"Yeah!" Ruby added. "It's why sometimes, when she's in a really good mood, Weiss will make us cookies!"

"You dolt! Don't bring that up!" Weiss elbowed her leader in the side before addressing Blake. "What she means is, it's the same reason why we fight alongside one another. Why wake each other up every morning to make sure we're not late for class."

"Why we whisper during lectures like we're not supposed to." Ruby added. "Why we can never stop talking and giggling some nights and end up never sleeping at all!"

Blake's smile widened more and more as she recalled each and every scenario they presented to her. When Yang squeezed her hand again, Blake met her partner's crooked grin with a smile of her own.

"Right!" Yang beamed. "It's because we're teammates!"

"...Right." Blake said softly as she gazed about the room at the supportive faces of the girls who would never hesitate to concern themselves with her. She had heard the word said a thousand times since she had come to Beacon, but it had never held as much meaning to her as it did now. "Teammates."

* * *

**A/N: This was supposed to just be satisfaction for handing Cardin's ass to him, but it somehow turned out being cute, dumb, fluffy stuff with a rushed ending, too so yeah...**

**Please review!**


End file.
